When I looked her in the eyes
by Leddie4eva
Summary: This one shot takes place when Eddie is still missing. Loren is miserable and starts to shut everyone out. She just wants Eddie, no one else. Eddie just wants to hold her, like before... REVIEW!


**This is my first Leddie one-shot! I hope you guys like it!**

**Loren's POV:**

I miss him so much! I just want him to hold me, touch me, kiss me, all of the above. I just want to lay in his arms all day. I want his arms around my waist. I want to feel the butterflies that I feel in my stomach every time that I kiss him. Right now, I just want to curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out. I don't care where he is, even if he is in an alley or far out somewhere, I just want to be with him, run my hand across his face, and feel him jerk me closer by the waist. But that it just my imagination at this point. I probably won't see him for weeks or months. Now, I'm back to shutting everyone out. I can't talk to anyone or anybody, besides Max. I even can't talk to Mel or Adam, and they are my best friends. I'm not just a little lovesick girl anymore. I am in love with Eddie Duran. I love him, I miss him, with all my heart.

**Eddie's POV:**

I miss Loren so much! I just want to hold her. Hold her like I did after our first concert together. I just want to touch her, kiss her soft lips, and more. I want to feel the goosebumps I feel across my arms when she runs her soft hands down my arms. I want to run my fingers through her soft hair. Her hair always smelled like fruit. I loved that smell. I would give up anything for me to be there with her. I wouldn't want her to be here in this shed, living in this hell. It would crush her to see what happened to me, and where I am. I remember the time where she told me that she loved me. I know she didn't mean it. I know that she didn't mean it. She probably meant that she loved me like a friend or whatever. But now, I know what my feelings are. I am hopelessly, desperately, 100% in love with Loren Tate.

**Max's POV**

I went to see Joe today, and we got enough evidence to prove that Chloe and Tyler were behind the wheel of the car that killed Katy. So, Chloe and Tyler are being put on trial. Chloe told me that Tyler was telling her to tell everyone that Eddie pushed her, but she remembers that Dylan Boyd pushed her in attempt to kiss her. I asked Joe to help look for Eddie, and we found him. We are on our way to Ojai right now to go get him and bring him home. I'm so relieved that he is alive. He is the other part of me that keeps me sane. Everything about him makes me thing of Katy. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost the other best thing that has ever happened to me. Me and Joe just pulled up to this little farm in the middle of nowhere and I knocked on the door.

**Max: **Hello. I'm-

**Lia:** Max Duran, I know. Look, with all due respect-

**Max:** It's safe for him to come home now. All the charges have been dropped.

**Lia:** Finally. Not that I didn't want to take care of him, he was just miserable for a while. Follow me.

I followed the girl back to the room, and I saw Eddie laying on the bed. He must've thought I was the girl, so he started yelling.

**Eddie:** Leave me alone, Lia!

**Max:** I'm not Lia.

Eddie looked up at me and I just smiled. He jumped off of the bed and ran up to me.

**Eddie: **Pop! 

**Max: **Hey, son! 

**Eddie: **How-

**Max:** Thank Jo when we leave Eddie. He found the evidence proving Chloe was behind the wheel driving the car that killed your mom. It's okay, she told the police that Dylan pushed her, not you.

**Eddie:** Where's Lo?

**Max:** She's at home. She doesn't know Eddie.

**Eddie:** Then what are we waiting for?!

Eddie walks up to Lia and hugs her. He kisses her on the cheek and thanks them again. He runs out the door and almost tackles Joe in a hug. He thanks them almost a thousand times and gets in the car.

**Eddie's POV:**

I'm so happy words can't even explain it. I get to see the woman I love and hold her again. I'm in the back of the car, and my knee is tapping so fast I'm losing control. I can't wipe the smile off of my face. When we pull up to Loren's house, Pop walks me to the door, unlocks it, lets me in, then leaves. Nora should be at work. I slowly walk to Loren's room and slowly open the door. I see tissues all over the floor, which just almost breaks my heart. I see her on her bed crying her eyes out, which officially breaks my heart into a million pieces. I walk over to her and bend down on the opposite side so she could only see me if she turned around. I ran my fingers through her hair and she jumped. She turned around and stared at me for a second before covering her mouth and starting to cry again.

**Eddie: **It's me, baby. I'm home.

By this time she was crying hysterically. She crawled next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I sat her on my lap and she put her head in the crook of my neck. I held her and I didn't let go. I got her to stop crying by rubbing soft circles onto her back. She pulled away from me, and looked at me.

**Loren:** Eddie. How, how did you get here?

**Eddie: **Pop made Chloe drop the charges, Lo. Joe found evidence that proved that Tyler and Chloe were in the car that killed my mom. But it's okay, because she is always in my heart. And I have you. I love you, Lo.

**Loren:** I love you too, Eddie.

For the first time in a week, I felt her lips on mine. We stayed like that for a while. After we pulled away, we laid on her bed. I held her in my arms. She looked up at me, and I kissed her nose. After that, I just looked into her eyes.

_I know for a fact that I've always loved her._

_I've loved her since the beginning, but I just didn't know it yet._

_I knew I loved her_

_When I looked her in the eyes_

_**First one shot done. I hope you guys liked it!**_

_** Kidd**_


End file.
